


The Ghost of You

by Lethargic_Lass



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Akira / Protagonist, Female Solo, Glove Kink, Happy Halloween, Hope You Guys Enjoy!, I love Persona 5, I'm Going To Hell For This, I'm new to this hahaha, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Last minute fic, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Moving On, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Not a Halloween fic tho sorry, Pancakes, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Top Akechi Goro, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, delayed fic, last day of kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethargic_Lass/pseuds/Lethargic_Lass
Summary: Akira can't stop thinking of what happened to Akechi at Shido's palace. As much as he wants to move on, he has a HARD time doing so.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba (one-sided), Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba (one-sided)
Kudos: 14





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to my debut as a writer. Just started today after all the delays.  
> So I finished watching a Persona 5 Royal walkthrough on YouTube recently and it was awesome.  
> Can't afford a console and game cause I'm broke hehe.  
> Now I'm inspired to write. As you read, you will encounter some quotes in bold text.  
> These are actual in-game text.  
> Anyway, here is my first fan fic ever. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Inspiration for this fic:  
> *I know the title is cliche but I love MCR's song of the same title. It's actually my fave MCR song hehe.
> 
> *Man. I never thought Akechi's Rank 10 event would hit me hard .  
> But here I am, writing a fic dedicated to it. Hope you guys don't mind the silly stuff here. Brainworms came and infected my brain with silliness. Just kidding XD
> 
> *Ever wondered what Akechi's room looked like since Persona 5 Royal never showed it?  
> Say no more. I found this lovely video on YouTube. Feel free to watch it for your imagination XD  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVKAs2-rN38  
> Of course, this is a SFW video. There is a NSFW version of this video. The YouTuber provided the link in the description below.
> 
> Oh, while you're at it, I hope you don't mind the promotion but I also got a YouTube channel of my own.  
> It's also new so I appreciate it if you could drop by and check it out. I'm uploading Fire Emblem content ATM but I will upload more content soon. Please subscribe!  
> Subscribe to Ashen Legacy ; Link:https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCT2G0Qlo4d5w5i-JRcmbvQw
> 
> Note: I won't post for the month of November since the challenge calls. I'll be back in December with some new content, so stay tuned. Good luck with No Nut November guys!  
> Anyway, feel free to leave a kudos, some comments, criticisms or suggestions.  
> Your appreciation and support means a lot to me.  
> Thanks! Hope you guys enjoy! :) ~LL

**“In the end… I couldn’t be special…”**

**“Are you all idiots? You should get rid of me… if you don’t want me getting in your way.”**

***Enter Cognitive Akechi***

***after the monologue* “Here, I’ll give you one last chance. Shoot them.”,** said the cognitive being. **“Haha… I was such a fool.”,** Akechi chuckled as he stood up and pointed his gun at the Phantom Thieves. His cognitive version was happy that he came to his senses. Suddenly, Akechi said **“Don’t misunderstand. You’re the one who’s going to disappear!”** and proceeded to shoot his cognitive self, followed by the emergency button. A partition wall rises, separating the Thieves from Akechi.

 ***dying cough*** **“Let’s make a deal, okay? You won’t say no, will you? Change Shido’s heart… in my stead… End his crimes… Please!”** ,Akechi said weakly.

Joker was still in shock with the revelation that Akechi was the criminal in the black mask yet part of him still wants to be friends with him despite all he has done. He lost it until he said **“I’ll hold on to your glove.”** Akechi gasped upon hearing this. “ **Heh… After all this, that’s what you have to say? Seriously, you really are…”** , Akechi replied. The room was silent until Akechi spoke to his other self. “ **So, my final enemy is a puppet version of myself… I…!”** , Akechi stuttered. On the other side of the wall, the Phantom Thieves were panicking. Suddenly, two gunshots were heard. **“His signal is gone.”** , Oracle said.

*gasp* “Gosh. That was the third time tonight”, Akira said as he woke up from his nightmare. He looked at Morgana who was peacefully sleeping at the foot of the bed. The feline hasn’t slept on his owner’s belly ever since Akira said that he was getting heavier.  
  
“I can’t stop thinking about him. How he sacrificed himself to help us change Shido’s heart. If only there was some other way to get rid of Cognitive Akechi without sacrificing the real one to stall him”. “*sigh* I wish we could spend more time together. Sure he may have done bad things yet I find myself loving him despite all that. There’s just something in him that captivates me. Gah! Snap out of it, Akira.”, Akira thought.

  
  
**~ Meanwhile at the Sakura residence~**

“Seriously? That’s the third time he screamed in his sleep tonight. What the hell is he thinking of at this hour?”, said Futaba, typing on the keyboard. Her attention now went to the other half of the screen, showing a CCTV app. Ever since Joker/Akira nearly escaped death from Akechi’s hands, the Phantom Thieves worry about him getting caught by the police every single day. It was Futaba’s idea to set up a surveillance camera with a microphone inside their leader’s room. Sure it was an invasion of privacy, but at this point, the Thieves cannot afford to lose someone, most importantly their leader, since they’re so close to facing their final battle. At first, Akira was hesitant to accept the idea but he knew it would help keep him safe. The police might suddenly barge into his room and cuff him or Akechi might attempt to murder him again in his sleep. Having a CCTV in Akira’s room would be a good idea despite any awkwardness, since Futaba can monitor whoever attempts to enter his room.  
  
“Hmmmm. He must’ve had a nightmare, otherwise he’s just fine. I’ll continue to watch over him in case something bad happens for real.”, Futaba thought. After that, she continued typing on her keyboard.

  
**~ Back at Akira’s room ~  
**“Hngggh. I can’t sleep now. That bastard of a detective or should I say black mask is invading my thoughts. And gah! His new outfit is looking better than ever.”, Akira thought. In his pursuit for sleep, he stared at the ceiling for 30 minutes but no luck. Eventually, he became restless and started to examine his room from the bed. As he rolled to the side, he saw the glove Akechi gave him. That black glove brought him memories of their duel at Mementos. Akira squinted his eyes for a second to confirm if it was true then reached out to pick up the glove. It still smells like Akechi even though Akira washed it or he must be imagining things.

  
Akira brought the glove to his face and scrutinized it before clasping it in his right palm. “ **Does this mean we’ll never meet again...? I should forget about him but I want to keep our promise to duel one day.”** , Akira thought as he stared at the glove. Before he knew it, a tear fell from his eye and he found himself silently crying. He then tried crying himself to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, Akira was faced with the same nightmare again, for the fourth time. “*sigh* Again?”, Akira grumbled, only to find some part of his body uncomfortably hard. Upon the realization, he opened his blanket slowly so as not to wake Morgana up. It was as he thought, his cock, tight and restrained from the confines of his pants.  
  
“Well. Look at that traitor of a body.”, said Akira, annoyed. He took a deep breath and slid his pants down slowly, hissing at the cold air hitting his member. He grabbed Akechi’s glove and slid it on his right hand. He chuckled softly to himself for the opportune timing that the glove Akechi threw was for the right hand, his dominant hand. Akira slid his right hand down, slowly brushing his cock with his fingertips. He stopped to feel his tip covered in pre-cum, leaking with every touch. His gloved hand collects the pre-cum leaking out and spreads upwards. Once he’s lubricated enough, Akira started pumping his cock from base to tip, starting at a slow pace.

“Mmmmph, that feels so good.”, Akira moaned. He fantasized getting together with Akechi at his apartment on a Saturday night. After their duel at Mementos, Akechi told Akira that he hated him. **“I’ll let you have this win today – but next time, I will be victorious. Let this be my proof.”** , Akechi said as he threw his right hand glove to which Akira caught it quickly with one hand. **“Ah, look at the time. Let’s call it a day, for now.”,** Akechi said. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Akira as he said “How about the loser walks the winner home?” “Sure. Wait what did you just say?”, replied Akechi, startled at Akira’s offer. “I mean. How about you escort me to Leblanc? It’s late at night and criminals are still on the rise.”, Akira said and winked at Akechi. “Hah! Very well then. I can’t have my rival dying before me after all.”, Akechi replied.  
  
As the pair reached Leblanc, they found a note on the door that said,

“Had to close up early. I’m feeling sick. You have the spare key to the shop. I trust you get home early.” ~Sojiro.

“Spare key. Spare key. Oh crap! I forgot the spare key in my room.” “Hey Morgana? Oh right. He’s not here.”, Akira said as he rummages through his bag. “Well it looks like I left my spare key. The back door’s locked too.”, Akira said as he looked at Akechi. “Heh. You’re irresponsible than I thought. Very well. You can stay at my place for the night.”, Akechi submitted. “Alright. Lead the way.”, Akira said as the pair walked away from the cafe.

After the ride on the train, the pair reached Akechi’s apartment. “Here we are.”, Akechi said as he opened his front door, Room 6D.The pair went inside and sat down on the couch. “Would you like something? Some food or drink?”, Akechi offered. “Thanks but there is one thing I’d like.”, Akira said, winking. “Oh? And what would that be?”, Akechi replied. “Why you, Honey.”, Akira said smoothly on the word “Honey”. Akechi gasped and felt his face flush. Never in his life has he felt this way towards someone, not even the legion of his fan girls or nor the pretty girls at his school and workplace. Akechi sat there, still as a rock. Akira noticed how tense he was and brought a hand to the other boy’s face. “Shhhh. You gotta relax, honey.”, Akira said as he stroked Akechi’s face. Suddenly, Akira kissed him deeply. “You know? This was actually my first time.”, Akira said letting go of Akechi’s face. “Oh really.”, was all Akechi said, looking surprised as he thought Akira had some experience. “I’m not kidding. I’ve never been with someone I love until now. You’re the first in my book.”, Akira said sincerely. “Well I must believe you. But wow, this is all happening so suddenly, I don’t know how to respond.”, Akechi said nervously. “Me neither. We’ll just see where the mood takes us.”, Akira said winking before making his move.  
  
The pair crashed their lips, kissing deeply. Both boys held each other’s faces, one hand on the cheek and another finding the back of their hair. They eventually let go to strip their uniforms. The boys unbuttoned each other’s shirts in a frenzy and continued their make out session. Suddenly, Akechi made a bold move and pushed Akira to lie down on the couch. “Since I lost the duel, this will be my consequence.”, Akechi said smirking as he pinned his two arms on the other boy’s sides. Akira moaned as Akechi continued to kiss him while grinding down on the other’s crotch. Both boys were enjoying the session until Akira interrupted. “Hey. How about take this to your room, Honey. We could enjoy more there.”, Akira suggested, winking at Akechi. “Heh. You always have good ideas. Very well. Shall we go?”, Akechi scoffed and boldly held out his hand. Akira took his hand and followed him to the bedroom.  
  
“Now then. Shall we continue where we left off?”, Akechi said as he took Akira’s shirt off before pinning him on the bed. Akira took Akechi’s shirt off, throwing it on the floor where his own shirt was. The boys continued kissing, touching each other’s exposed body. Akechi trailed his fingers on Akira’s chest, stopping on the tent forming on the other’s pants. “Hmph. I never thought a man could get aroused by another man yet here we are in that exact situation.”, Akechi scoffed. “Well. We love each other, don’t we Honey? It makes sense to me.”, Akira replied. Akechi scoffed and continued to work on Akira’s pants. The brunette gave kisses to his lover’s belly before unzipping his package. He smiles, seeing how well endowed his partner was. The bulge taking shape from the black boxers with a small stain on the front. Akechi went down to kiss it. Akira moaned and Akechi licked the stain, trying to make vibrating motions. “Hah. Akechi you are so good.”, Akira struggled to say as he was lost in the pleasure. Meanwhile, in reality, Akira on his bed, replicated the motions in his fantasy as he tickled and flicked his own tip.  
  
Akechi smirked at the praise and continued touching his partner, palming the front of his boxers, earning a moan from Akira. Once he had his fill, Akechi lowered Akira’s undergarments in one swift motion and tossed it aside. Akira helped him do that by raising his own hips. “My. You’re as big as I thought. Coming from someone so silent yet has a big personality.”, Akechi teased. “Hah!”, Akira moaned at the praise as his cock stood proudly, free from its confines. Akechi didn’t mind that his own cock was straining inside. The brunette was about to remove his remaining glove but Akira stopped him. “I’d like it on, honey.”, Akira said, touching Akechi’s gloved hand. “Hah! You amuse me. Very well, as the victor wishes.”, Akechi submmited. He continued pleasuring his partner by giving him slow soft strokes with his gloved hand. In reality, Akira replicated the motions in his fantasy as he stroked his own length.

**~ Meanwhile at the Sakura residence ~  
**“Ah. My hunger is gone. Welp, back to work”, said Futaba, relieved after eating some instant noodles. As she put on her headset, she heard weird noises. She was confused at first so she turned her attention to the CCTV app. Her eyes widened as she saw Akira, splayed out on the bed, cock out exposed to the room. “Mwehehehe. What do we have here? Luck is on my side.”, Futaba smirked, proud at the fact that she saw her leader naked from the waist down, looking handsome than ever. If only she saw his exposed chest, then she’d see him completely naked. It was early December though, so she understood that he’d kept his shirt on.

“I wonder who is he thinking of at this hour... Hmmm. Could he be thinking of the same person this whole time???”, said Futaba. Suddenly, the orange-haired girl felt damp in her lower region. “Ughhhh for real? Stupid traitorous body. Welp, just this once I guess”. The girl then gave into temptation and joined her leader in pleasure paradise. Her eyes were fixated on the screen where Akira was enjoying himself, zooming the screen to his large cock. Such a sight was hard to resist yet it can’t be helped. Futaba’s hands dove under her shirt and tweaked her nipples. Her moans unintentionally matched Akira’s timing.  
  
**~ Back at Leblanc ~**  
Akira continued to pump his cock, gradually increasing the pace. The soft fabric of Akechi’s glove helped intensify the sensation as Akira thought about the person he loved. When the friction proved too much, he took out the glove, put it above his eyes, spat on his hand and stroked his cock. He stopped to collect his pre-cum and spread it on his length, every now and then. The raven haired boy continued to indulge in his fantasy where Akechi continued to jerk him off. The brunette suddenly stopped and hopped off the bed to get some massage oil. He took out his glove before pouring a generous amount on his dominant hand and attempted to open his lover’s hole. “How about I do this.”, Akechi smirked as he coiled his finger inside Akira’s hole.“Aaaaah yes please.”, Akira struggled to form coherent sentences. “Hmph. Look at you. So pathetic, submitting yourself to me. Makes me want to ravish you more.”, Akechi smirked in victory. Both of Akechi’s hands were busy, his dominant hand scissoring his lover’s hole open and the other hand went back to jerking him off.  
  
Akechi stopped to replace his hand with his mouth. The brunette sucked his lover’s cock up and down, occasionally pausing to lick the tip once he reached there. “Aaaakechi, I’m gonna hah cuuuum”, Akira breathed heavily. “Hehe. Just how I want you to be. Now be a good boy and wait for me.”, Akechi chuckled. As he said this, the brunette stopped to unzip his pants, freeing his entire package. Akira who was still hazy from the pleasure, stopped to breathe. His eyes widened at the sight of Akechi’s long, thick dripping cock. The raven haired boy’s first instinct was to reach out to it and stroke it but Akechi swatted his hand away, saying “I lost earlier remember? At least, let me relish in my victory of ravishing you”. The brunette poured some oil on his hand and stroked his own cock, putting it on full display for Akira to see. Akira couldn’t help but stare. Once Akechi’s had his fill, he lined himself in front of Akira’s entrance. “Sorry honey but I won’t go easy on you.”, Akechi said as he entered Akira. Back in reality, Akira lined his own finger after he attempted to scissor himself open like in his fantasy, using his pre-cum as lube. *slap slap* Akechi pounded into Akira at a slow and steady pace. Akira matched his movements like the movements in his fantasy, prodding his finger in and out of his hole. It still proved to be quite tight so Akira released his finger from his hole and stuck to traditional jerking off.

**~ Meanwhile at the Sakura residence ~**  
Futaba, now finished playing with her breasts, let her hands travel south. She spread her juices and stroked herself matching her leader’s strokes. “Hah. Akira. If only you were here.”, Futaba managed to say. “You know. Hah. I didn’t understand my feelings for you before. But today hah just proves it. I have always liked you, dork.”, Futaba thought. Once she’s had her fill, she positioned herself on the chair, scissored her hole open before putting her finger in, at the same time as her leader.  
  
**~ Back at Leblanc ~**

“Hah so good”, Akira moaned. He was still dreaming of Akechi pounding into his warmth. *slap slap slap* Akechi’s pace is getting faster. Akira also stroked faster in reality. “Aaaakechi, I’m hah cumming”, Akira squealed. “So am I honey. Let’s hah end this together.”, said Akechi who was now pumping his lover’s member. *One two three* Both boys came in three pumps with Akechi spilling his seed inside Akira. “Hahhhh Aaaakechi.”, Akira moaned in reality. He came at the same time as in his fantasy. Ropes of cum squirt out after four months of pent up feelings and pining. *Yawn* “Finally, I’m getting sleepy. Guess I really needed that.”, Akira said as he quickly put on his pants before drifting off to sleep. He was too tired to clean up now. Sleep finally caught up to him.

**~ Meanwhile at the Sakura residence ~  
**Futaba continued pleasuring herself, matching her rhythms to her leader’s. She came first before her leader did. After her haze, she suddenly heard Akechi’s name. “Heh. So he was thinking of him. Well, I don’t blame him for that. After all, he lost someone important to him. Well, I’m happy he found his true key item.”, Futaba thought and went to clean herself up before heading to bed.

**~ The next morning ~**

The sun was up and so was Morgana. He stretched his legs before feeling something sticky on his back. The feline inspected the whole bed until he saw some stains of unknown origin. At first, he was confused but eventually knew what was going on. Seeing his master sound asleep, Morgana smirked to himself. He may not know who his master’s inspiration was but he hopes it’s definitely not his Lady Ann.


End file.
